


Ring Power

by metalhawk



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AU where Maya and Riley dump all the guys and hook up instead, College Marriage, F/F, Marriage Proposal, The Future — College, theyre still friends with everyone though don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Thunder and lightning. Peaches and Honey. Maya and Riley. It was only bound to happen at some point.





	Ring Power

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm holding out hope that I'll add onto this, but I guess it works just fine on its own.

Maya came in through the bay window, as always, and Riley was there to wait for her (as always). Maya was soaked from the cold, hard rain that hit the roof and windows, and Riley threw open the window to try and get her inside before the lightning could hit again. Riley had snatched up Maya's favorite blanket from her dresser.

"Maya!" She shouted, nonetheless. "I could've driven down to pick you up."

"Nah," Maya smiled at her girlfriend as she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, pulling the blonde into her lap. "This is traditional."

Riley laughed, hugging the other woman close. "So. Are you staying the night then?"

"I don't know yet," Maya said. She put her hand over Riley's on her shoulder, and rocked side to side. "Maybe."

"I'm going to get you some hot chocolate."

"No!" Maya said, effectively keeping her best friend down with a tug. "Stay."

"Okay, okay," Riley laughed, kissing her hair. Then she turns Maya to look at her. "Why'd you come here? It's dangerous out there, Maya."

"Well, I would do anything for you," Maya said, sincerely. "I have to be where you are, honey."

"Peaches," Riley answered, rubbing their noses together. "Just...call me next time, Maya?"

"Okay," Maya sighed, pulling Riley down into a kiss. Nothing like having a tall girlfriend. Riley sighed into it, and both of their bodies melted into each other. Riley, warm and beautiful in Maya's baggy t-shirt, and Maya in a wet hoodie, her skirt still sticking to her thighs. "I love you, Riles."

"Love you, too, Maya," Riley smiled, forehead pressed against her best friend and lover's.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me," Maya starts, a nervous breath coming discreetly from her lips. Luckily, Riley doesn't notice how nervous she is. "I would do anything to keep you safe and happy."

"I know," Riley beamed. "Me too."

"And..." Maya began again. "I would love to see you everyday for the rest of my life." She looks into Riley's eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Riley Matthews."

Riley looks speechless for a second, but that never lasts for long with her. She kisses Maya again, and her smile is brighter than the lightning outside. "That's so sweet, Maya! I...can't wait to spend my life with you."

Maya grins back at her, the type of expression that Riley can only ever get her to make, and shifts out of Riley's lap.

And puts one knee down on the hardwood at Riley's feet. "That said, Riley Matthews..."

"Maya..." Riley whispers, looking down at her, eyebrows arching in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Maya doesn't answer, verbally, at least. She fumbles, pulling something out of the pocket of her hoodie. It's a velvet box, and realization hits Riley like a brick. She throws a hand over her mouth, gasping, and Maya sees the tears brimming her eyes.

Maya pops the box open, and extends it to Riley. "...will you marry me?"

Riley nearly squeals, and Maya laughs at her. The brunette all but throws herself off of the bench, and into Maya's arms. "Yes! Yes! Maya, oh my gosh, yes!"

Maya slips the ring onto Riley's finger, and when Riley finally recovers enough to pull back and look at her, beaming, Maya says two words: "Ring power."

Riley laughs, giddily, and takes Maya's hand, the one with the friendship ring, and intertwines it with her own (which now bares two rings, instead of one). "Ring power!"

"Thunder!" Maya bellows, and like a sign from whatever gods out there, thunder shakes the room  

"Lightning!" Riley answers, like a reflex. A second lightning bolt strikes, and thunder follows again.

Maya always thought that it had fit them perfectly.

They fall into each other in a fit of laughter, holding each other close as they do so. 

Maya has never been so happy.

 


End file.
